The present invention embodiments relate to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to centrally processing data records using a record linkage algorithm.
Removing duplicate records or finding matches in a database is a crucial step in the data cleansing process, because duplicates can severely influence the outcomes of any subsequent data processing or data mining. The matching process for record linkage becomes increasingly complex as broader coverage of various entity lifecycles is obtained and slightly different attributes are required across different geographic regions, countries, etc. Increasing complexity constitutes one of the major challenges for record linkage algorithms.